Together
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: Clauson OneShot. Claudia and Sonny meet their first grandchild. R&R please!


She grabbed her husband's hand as the walked through the doors of General Hospital. Fear laced her eyes as the stopped in the middle of the hallway. They had been married so long that he knew what she was thinking without her saying a word. After having three children of her own, she knew the kind of pain her daughter must've went through; she just couldn't bare the thought of seeing her daughter, her oldest child, in pain.

"What if something didn't go right? What if something happened that no one is telling us? Sonny, what if-"

He put his pointer finger over her bottom lip to silence her. It never worked except for right now. That's when he knew she was scared, usually if she was talking there was no way in hell you could stop her.

"They would've told us over the phone if something was wrong. That's why Alex didn't want us here, especially you. She knew you'd be an emotional wreck. Please calm down before we go see them. Be calm, Claud."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She looked back to his eyes and he took note that fear no longer held a place in them.

"God I love you." He told her.

At the beginning of their marriage it would've been awkward for him to say such a thing to her, but now twenty years into their marriage it was normal for them. A smile spread like wildfire across her face.

"I love you too, husband of mine."

They grabbed each other's hands and knocked softly at the hospital door. Their son-in-law, Collingsworth, Collie for short, opened the door. He smiled brightly at his mother and father-in-law, opening the door wider to let them into the room.

"Come on in." Collie told them with a smile.

Claudia squeezed her husband's hand tighter when she saw the picture before them. And she nearly cried when she saw her little girl, Alexandria, holding her little girl. Alex smiled at her mom.

"You're always complaining about how horrible it was to give birth to three kids, but you never mentioned how great the outcome is." Alex told her.

Claudia released Sonny's hand to go over to her baby and grandbaby. She kissed her daughter's head.

"Because that's something you have to experience on your own." She whispered to her.

Sonny clapped his son-in-law on the back.

"Congratulations, Collie, now you have two beautiful girls living with you."

Collie just smiled the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on him.

"I'm also the luckiest man on the earth."

"So Alexandria are you going to let this sweet little girl's grandparents hold her?"

"Well of course," she said with a big smile, "I was thinking grandmommy may want to do the honor."

Claudia beamed as she carefully removed her grand-daughter out of her mother's arms. She went to a near by chair and sat down in it. Sonny stood behind her and caressed the baby's soft cheek. Collie sat by his wife's bedside and the grandparents watched as the new baby's parents drifted to sleep. Both Claudia and Sonny smiled, knowing that a few years ago that had been them.

"One day little girl, you're going to hear about me and grand-daddy's love story and then you're going to hear your mom and dad's. And one day in the very far away future you're going to make your own. Sonny look at her."

"She's truly beautiful just like the rest of the women in my life. Between my three girls that you gave me, you, and our first grandbaby. All these women have me whipped." He told her in a whisper.

She leaned back on him and looked at the baby in her arms.

"I think mine and grandpa's story is the most important one, because without it your mommy would never be here, but I can't even go there, because life without your mommy and your two aunts wouldn't be any fun. Me and grandpa met in a really nice hotel and saw each other briefly over the next few months, we got married and somehow we managed to fall in love. Let me tell you little girl, never give up on love. Grandpa and I did once upon a time, but we found it again."

The baby gurgled in her sleep and Claudia took that as a sign to give her to Sonny. He handled her as if he was going to drop her or break her, making Claudia laugh quietly. She got up out of the chair to let her husband sit in it.

"I love you so much, and I love your mother so much too, and I love your grandma so much. You, your aunts, your mom, your grandma are my life. Thank you so much for coming here and coming to our family."

Alex and Collie woke up and looked over at their parents. Claudia could see the longing her daughter's eyes to hold her daughter again. Claudia kissed her husband before taking the baby from his arms and transferring the baby back to Alex.

"You're a much better person than I am. Your dad didn't hold you or your sister until you were two days old because I wouldn't give you up."

Alex laughed, knowing that was something her mom would do. She looked at her husband happily and then at her parents and finally at her little girl.

"I wonder why your grandparents haven't even asked for your name? Since me and daddy know it."

"What's her name?" Claudia and Sonny asked in unison.

"Well this is Caelyn Samantha Jones. We wanted her to have an "S" and a "C" in her name for her two grandparents, the ones who have helped me through everything and continue to do so. Guys, I couldn't have asked for better than you two and Collie realizes it and one day Caelyn is going to realize it. I love you both so much."

Sonny and Claudia embraced their daughter carefully not to hit Caelyn.

"We love you so much too baby girl, and Collie we love you too." Claudia said. "But we think we should go so that you three can have some family time."

Claudia and Sonny both kissed Alex's and Caelyn's heads and gave a hug to Collie.

"Mom, dad. Come back tomorrow…?" Alex asked.

"Of course." Claudia told her, blowing one final kiss her way.

They walked to the car together and drove home together, just the two of them. At home they sat together on the couch. And in bed they laid next to each other. Claudia was fast asleep as Sonny watched the movement of her chest and moved a lock of her hair.

"You've given me everything and I love you."

He placed a kiss on her cheek, before drifting off to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**First off I would like to thank my dear friend, Cherry(MobPrincess) for this idea. This oneshot was written because it has been a year since I joined and for the anniversary I wanted to write something else. I hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully soon I will be able to update I Can't Be There.**

**P.S. There's a poll on my site if you want to go vote ;)**


End file.
